Harry&Ginny:Esta es mi Historia
by CurlsofGold
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO: ¿que pasara en el Jardin?......
1. Pensamientos y Polvos Flu

A/N:Hola de nuevo! Esta es ya mi segunda historia y debido al "éxito" que tuvo la primera he decidido comenzar otra, es un Harry/Ginny con algo de Hermione/Ron en futuros capítulos, ya sé que mi otra historia fue un Hermione/Draco y supongo que a lo mejor os decepciona no encontraros otro pero es que quiero probar todos los estilos y luego supongo que me decidiré por uno u otro. ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¿Como comenzar?- Supongo que lo más normal seria que empezara desde el principio, desde la primera vez que le vi..............  
  
-Si cierro los ojos todavía puedo recordar el ambiente que se respiraba aquella mañana en King Cross 1 de septiembre de hace 4..no... casi 5 años. Mi hermano Ron cogía en breve el tren que le llevaría a su inicio en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, aquella también seria mi meta al año siguiente, y... yo solo soñaba con eso! ....desde que tenia uso de razón y mis hermanos fueron uno por uno entrando allí y convirtiéndose en grandes magos...... unos mas que otros claro.....  
  
Soñaba con ir allí y cumplir mi sueño, ser medimaga! Desde que tenia 11 años hasta hoy ,cuando actualmente tengo 14 he ido formándome para llegar a ser eso... él poder ayudar a los demás y sentirme útil era lo único que en ese momento me impulsaba a resistir un año mas en casa, todavía puedo recordar cada palabra...........  
  
-"Ahora te toca a ti Ron...... , ¡vamos! o perderás el tren!-decía insistente mi madre a Ron que no tenia tan claro aquello de que al cruzar la pared no se estamparía  
  
-"Estooo perdón... podrían decirme como....bueno como..."- -¡Zas!......cuando le vi fue como un fogonazo, fue algo que no había sentido antes, la verdad es que era la primera vez que veía con interés a un chico que no fuese uno de mis hermanos y aun así en ese momento solo despertó en mi curiosidad.....  
  
-"¿cómo cruzar?...tranquilo cariño, este también es el primer año de Ron"- dijo mi madre cariñosamente mientras mi hermano sonreía confiado  
  
-"solo tienes que ir con decisión hacia la barrera, no te preocupes, toma carrerilla si tienes miedo"- le aconsejo mi madre, el se quedo mirándonos confundo y yo no pude mas que emitir un leve murmullo que salió de mi boca en forma de -"buena suerte....."-  
  
Aquellas palabras debieron de animarle porque se puso en posición y cerrando los ojos se dirigió rápidamente a la barrera atravesándola, en cuanto la cruzo ron empezó a hablar confusamente y mirando a mama  
  
-"¿Es Harry potter, verdad? Es...es el!! Si tiene que ser el...bueno me voy o perderé el tren , ¡¡adiós mama!!, ¡adios ginny! -y al igual que harry minutos antes, Ron cruzo barrera, con mas emoción que miedo........ aquella barrera que yo tantas veces había soñado cruzar,.....después mi madre y yo no dirigimos de nuevo al coche donde nos esperaba mi padre.  
  
En mi cabeza todavía retumbaban aquellas palabras -Harry Potter - me sonaba pero no sabia de que y decidí que en cuanto llegara a casa miraría en aquel libro que trajo papa, para saber quien era aquel misterioso chico de ojos verdes que había captado mi atención aquella fría mañana.....  
  
Aquel fue el comienzo de una larga sucesión de acontecimientos que llevarían a que Harry Potter quedara escrito en mi corazón con tinta imborrable. Al principio fue solo admiración debido a aquel gran echo por el que se le conoce como el-chico-que-sobrevivo- recuerdo que cuando leí aquello me embargo una gran tristeza debido a que había perdido a sus padres tan joven , aun así aquellos ojos verdes rebosaban vida...y tanto...había salvado su vida en segundo , si no hubiera sido por el ahora mismo no estaría tumbada en su cama recordando todo aquello.......  
  
Recordar los buenos momentos era agradable pero los malos también venían en el pack y estaba claro que no eran precisamente agradables......  
  
-------------------Flasback------------------------  
  
-"¿por qué lo hice?2-exclamo ron con desesperación  
  
-"¿El que?"-le pregunto Harry  
  
-"Eh.......simplemente le pidió a Fleur Delacour que fuera al baile con el"- .explique yo apunto de sonreír-  
  
-"Es en parte una veela, no es culpa tuya , seguramente estaba desplegando sus encantos hacia Diggory y te afectaron a ti. Pero ella pierde el tiempo. Diggory va con Cho Chang, le acabo de pedir que sea mi pareja...........-  
  
-------fin Flasback----------------  
  
Ahí estaba , el recuerdo mas reciente y el mas doloroso de todos..........Harry se había enamorado de otra chica  
  
Es horrible cuando te das cuenta de que el objeto de tus sueños no suspira precisamente por ti , sino por alguna otra chica , conocida o desconocida que seguramente es mas guapa que tu , mas simpática, mas agradable y..... seguramente mas perfecta para el......  
  
Y ahora con la reciente muerte de Diggory se le venia a la cabeza una y otra vez aquellos recuerdos y con ellos...... harry.  
  
Se había enterado por Ron de lo que había pasado en la tercera prueba, de que harry haba estado a punto de....morir y se dio cuenta de que todavía sentía algo por el , algo demasiado fuerte como para ocultarlo en una esquina de su corazón con la esperanza de que desapareciera con el tiempo......  
  
Ella le quería....... y...y..... esta vez era de verdad! , no era como en primero cuando le escribió aquella estúpida tarjeta de San Valentín eso era mas bien ...mmm.. ¿admiración, fervor? No lo sabia, pero ahora que tenia edad suficiente para distinguir mas claramente su sentimientos se daba cuenta de que era amor...simple pero a la vez complejo y profundo como sus ojos...........  
  
Con estos pensamientos Ginny se preparaba para comenzar un nuevo dia de verano en la Madriguera, aquella tarde Harry y Hermione venían para pasar las 2 semanas que quedaban de vacaciones hasta que comenzara el 4º curso , el 5º para ellos. Repasar mentalmente casi toda su vida(ya que ella no consideraba vida hasta su entrada en Hogwarts ,antes de eso solo había vació y más vació....) no era fácil, pero daba igual, estaba acostumbrada a resignarse y a pasar desapercibida, cosa que había aprendido con los años, seguramente ese verano seria igual que otros en los que Harry venia, le saludaría, quizás compartiría alguna palabra y al empezar el curso en Hogwarts le perdería la vista de nuevo , había sido así los últimos 3 años y no pensaba que este fuera distinto..  
  
Lo que Ginny no sabia apreciar era que su aspecto si que había cambiado, de siempre ella había sido una chica pequeñaja y delgadita y en los últimos meses había pegado un estirón enorme y su cuerpo se había adaptado(por fin) a la edad que tenia,y aun que ella no era consciente, su mayor potencial eran sus cabellera en otra época escondidas bajo una coleta ahora estaban sueltas y se prestaban en su forma natural...rizos...masas de abundantes, rojizos y ondulados rizos que caían en cascarada por su espalda dando un cierto aire a Sirena ------------------------------------------------ -"Ginny cariño prepárate para saludar a Harry y a hermione , llegaran en cualquier momento"-dijo su madre sonriendo, la había intentado obligar a ponerse un vestido: -"¡Mama ya no soy una niña pequeña!-" así que debido al carácter de Ginny su madre solo había conseguido que soltara su pelo-"Tienes un pelo precioso Virginia"-con la condición de que luciera la ropa que ella quisiera -Boom!!-Cough, cough!-tosió hermione la cual acaba de llegar a través de la chimenea con su maleta, cargada de libros seguramente... -¡Hola Ginny!- dijo hermione emocionada y cuando iba abrazar a esta se paro en seco y la miro de arriba abajo -"¡Cuanto has cambiado!"-,-" ya veras cuando te vea Harry!"- Ginny iba a abrir la boca para protestar cuando la chimenea volvió a temblar y por ella se asomaron un par de ojos verdes....... -......Cuanto odio estas chimeneas, no se si la próxima vez llegare con vida....- pensaba harry mientras cruzaba el umbral abanicándose con la mano para eliminar el humo -me pregunto si hermione ha llegado bien , mira si esta ahí y...-harry se quedo si palabras ¿quién era aquella persona junto a hermione?? -"ho..ho..hola gi...gi...ginny??"- ¿qué me pasa!!?- -"Hola Harry, estas bien? -dijo esta acercándose mientras se recogía un rizo rebelde que le había caído por la cara- -"si..definitivamente ahora estoy muuucho mejor jejeje"- dijo harry al que de repente le había entrado una risa nerviosa -"Estas totalmente rojo Harry" estas seguro de que no tienes fiebre? -pregunto hermione acercándose también- -¿fiebre?....¿rojo?...¿YO?..necesito salir de aquí......-pensó atropelladamente Harry mientras subía apresuradamente las escaleras hasta la habitación de Ron seguido de cerca por 2 pares idénticos de ojos curiosos........  
  
CONTINUARa....................................  
  
A/N: este ha sido el principio de la que pienso que será una buena historia, los pensamientos de Ginny están basados en los míos y la historia en si seria mi gran sueño, el que tu amor primer amor se fijara en ti....en fin, como ya sabéis no tardo mucho en subir próximos capítulos así que no será muy mala dejándoos con las ganas( de momento) jeje, una ultima cosa, espero que los pensamientos de ginny no se hayan hecho muy pesados es que salían de mi cabeza a borbotones y no podía pararlos...* sonrojo* os prometo que en próximos capítulos habrá mas acción y mas romance jeje ^^ 


	2. Conversaciones y Casualidades del Destin...

A/N: he aquí un nuevo capitulo, estoy segura de que este os gustara mucho las fans de H/R jeje y tambien a las de H/G tambien , tranquiiiilassss, bueno aqui vaaaaa:  
  
  
  
-"Vaya , vaya George .....estas pensando lo mismo que yo hermano?"-  
  
-"Definitivamente si Fred , es hora de que vayamos a hacer una visita a nuestros queridos Ronnekins y a Harryyings"-respondio george mientras ambos hermanos seguían a Harry Cuando Harry entro con la respiración entrecortada en la habitación de su amigo Ron , vio a este tumbado en la cama demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos  
  
-"¡Ron! , que ...haces...ahí?"- dijo Harry mientras recuperada el aliento- "He necesitado tu ayuda abajo , gin...hum....tu hermana y Hermione me habian acorralado"- De la boca de Ron salio un murmuro -"Hermione ya esta aquí??"-dijo mientras se incorporaba de la cama y pasaba nerviosamente un mano atraves de su desordenado cabello  
  
-¡OWW EL GRAN AMOR......-empezo George ...... DE RONNEKINS ESTA AQUÍ??-termino Fred mientras las mejillas de Ron iban adquiriendo distintas tonalidades de rojo  
  
-"Shhhh! quereis callaros? , os podria oir!! No podeis parar ya!! sois muy irritantes ,lo sabiais??"-les respondio Ron mientras miraba en pasillo comprobando que nadie les hubiera oido  
  
-"tranquilo hermanito , tu gran amor y Ginny estan en su habitación"- a la mencion del nombre de Ginny, a harry volvio a cortársele la respiración algo de lo cual los gemelos se dieron cuenta  
  
-"Vaya ,Vaya.... Harryyings, Ginny esta......-comenzo George -"......muy cambiada ¿verdad?,.-volvio a terminar Fred -"solo prometenos que seras bueno con ella-dijeron los 2 a la vez mientras se reian saliendo por fin de la habitación y dejando a un bastante avergonzado y confuso Harry......  
  
-¿A que se referian Fred y George , Harry??-le pregunto Ron el cual estaba empezando a ponerse morado......  
  
-"Na..nada..nada......-respondio balbuceante Harry Ron gruño pero no dijo nada, solo se tiro de nuevo en la cama y después de unos minutos de bastante concentracion y hablando para si mismo , suspiro y con decisión se levanto y salio de la habitación  
  
-"¿a dónde vas?"-le pregunto Harry  
  
-"a..a saludarahermione.-dijo tremendamente avergonzado(aunque no sabia porque) dicho esto ambos salieron del cuarto y cuando estaban a pocos metros de la habitación de ginny.....  
  
-........."Estas segura de eso Hermione, a lo mejor solamente se encontraba mal no?"......-se oyo decir a Ginny, inmediatamente Harry cogido de la camisa a Ron señalándole el hueco del armario e invitándole a escuchar el resto de la conversación  
  
-"Si ...ya... claro ....y por eso estaba totalmente rojo no? Anda! Si es lo mas normal del mundo que los polvos Flu haga que te suba tanto la temperatura y que te producan risa tonta no?"-dijo sarcásticamente Hermione  
  
Ron estaba confuso pero Harry sabia muy bien a lo que se referian asi que disimulada mente y se asomo por un hueco de la puerta , dejando a ron aun mas confuso ¿? (A/N: que mono...)  
  
-"Esta mas claro que el agua , que harry se siente ...hum....atraido por ti , de verdad Ginny , se ver estas cosas a kilómetros de distancia...."-Harry no podia estar mas rojo..¿el ...atraido por Ginny..pe...pero eso no era normal no?..el..bueno ,,,es que ella ahora habia cambiado - a esto harry se sonrojo aun mas-...el no era de piedra y......  
  
-"Pues entonces debes estar un poco ciega para no ver que tus sentimientos hacia Ron ,no?"- le contesto Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa, cuando el susodicho escucho su nombre salto del armario y Harry tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se comiera la puerta de lo cerca que estaba de ella.....(A/N: sigo pensando .mmmm. como me gustaria ser esa puerta...jeje ^^)  
  
-¿Mis sentimientos por Ron??, pero ...que..dices, si te refieres a esa estupida carta que te escribi acerca de que..yo...me sentia atraida por el ..que sepas que fue solo pasajero...-dijo Hermione la cual se parecia mas a un tomate con cada palabra  
  
-"Jeje, de eso nada, estas rojísima jiji, me muero por saber que pasaria si Ron se enterara de esto....."-Hermione solamente se quedo callada y cuando hablo su voz temblaba-  
  
-"Si te digo que siento algo mas que amistad por el dejaras de burlarte y de amenazar con contárselo?"-dijo Hermione mientras miraba avergonzada al suelo  
  
-"Claro hermione , ji , ¡¡ya lo sabia!! cuando has llegado no hacias mas que preguntar por tu gran am...digooo por Ron"-dijo Ginny mientras Hermione le tiraba un cojin y se reia  
  
-"¿y tu que sientes exactamente por harry? Dime....se te va el aliento cuando lo ves o simplemente bajas la cabeza y te pones roja jeje"-dijo hermione mientras se sentaba a su lado  
  
-¿yo por Harry? Como decirte......sueño con el todas las noches desde hace 4 años .salvo una, aquella noche ,la de la tercera prueba , cuando supe que habia estado a punto de morir yo me di cuenta de que aunque el no me hable , ni me mire, su sola presencia, su risa , su vida ..hace que yo me sienta bien , se que si el no estuviese yo no podia soportarlo......pero por lo demas no , no siento nada por el....- dijo ginny en lo que parecia ser un tono sarcastico poco conseguido.  
  
Harry estaba fuera estatico mirando fijamente a Ginny atraves del hueco de la puerta , fijando cada celula de su cuerpo en verla, observarla...estaba claro que ya no era la niñita asustada que se habia encontrado en la Camara de los secretos y de que su "supuesta admiración" por el se habia convertido en amor verdadero, ¿pero, que sentia el por ella?...penso que pasaria si Ginny no existiria en su vida y se dio cuenta de que.... -¡¡¡¡A Cenar!!!!-grito Molly weasley desde la cocina  
  
-¡Ya vamos mama!-le respondio Ginny avanzando hacia la puerta, rapidamente Harry cogido a Ron de nuevo por la camisa y se volvieron a encerrar en el armario del pasillo y no salieron hasta que Ginny y Hermione empezaron a bajar las escaleras  
  
-"Harry..creo...creo....que no estaban figiendo-dijo ron en una voz aguda, a veces a Harry le daban ganas de estamparle contra la pared(A/N:pobre ronnie)  
  
-"¡Claro que no fingían! Estas tonto?, ademas creen que no las hemos escuchado, prométeme que no vas a molestar a Hermione.....-le dijo harry rotundamente mientras se paraban al pie de la escalera  
  
-"¿molestarla, por que iba yo a moles....aaahh-dijo ron cayendo en la cuenta y poniéndose nervioso- tranquilo cuando la vea lo primero que hare sera..."- Ron se callo de repente ya que Hermione estaba subiendo rapidamente las escaleras y  
  
-¡Zas¡........ sin tener apenas tiempo de reaccion Hermione y Ron se encontraron frente a frente , y debido al impulso que llevaba hermione esta se balanceo peligrosamente hasta caer a 10 centimetros de Ron apoyando sus manos en los hombros de el para no provocar "males mayores",después de haberse confesado a si misma lo que sentia por Ron, encontrárselo cara a cara era lo pero que podia haber pasado, ¡se necesita un tiempo de asimilación! Caray!  
  
-"¿Hermione bajas ya o no?"-dijo Ginny la cual habia subido hasta el nivel de Hermione, viendo la escena miro hacia otro sitio , dando a resultar ese sitio un par de ojos verdes, al verse mutuamente fue como si hubiera pasado una eternidad, ambos sentia que no podian apartarla mirada del otro mientras sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de rojo  
  
-"¿gi..ginny , puedes ayudarme por favor?"-dijo en un tono casi imperceptible Hermione, Ginny salio de su trance con tan mala suerte de tropezar con un escalón empujando a Hermione, esta cayo hacia Ron resultando en un pequeño beso el cual duro mas de lo previsto hasta que Ron reacciono echandose hacia atrás para permitir a Hermione levantarse, ambos estaban con el aliento entrecortado por la ..ejem...falta de aire......  
  
-"Vaya ronniekins no pierdes el tiempo eh? Jeje-Saltaron a la vez 2 irritantes voces ya conocidas  
  
-"Chicos , ¿¿donde estais??"-Grito desesperada Molly al ver que ninguno aparecia Fred y George pasaron entre Hermione y Ron empujando a este ultimo hacia ella y bajaron las escaleras  
  
-"Bueno yo bajo ya a cenar,...hum..."-dijo Ginny mordiéndose el labio- ¿Vienes harry?  
  
-Oh si... si.... claro-le respondio Harry mientras bajaban juntos las escaleras  
  
Hermione y Ron habian quedado de nuevo muy juntos -"Estooo creo que yo también voy a bajar a cenar, me dejas pasar Ron?-dijo Hermione con una voz suave como si pensara que hablando mas fuerte iba a romper el silencio  
  
Ron afirmo con la cabeza pero cada vez que Hermione se inclinada hacia aun lado Ron se inclinada hacia el mismo , haciendo que ambos les volvieran a subir los colores. Cuando Hermione consiguió poner un pie en el siguiente escalon , Ron la cogido del brazo rapidamente y asegurandose de que no habia nadie, la atrayo hacia el y la beso A los pocos segundos Hermione empezo a perder el equilibrio ya que estaba sus pies estaban medio saliéndose del escalon asi que Ron rodeo con sus manos la cintura de Hermione pasa evitar que se cayera , profundizando aun mas en el beso cuando al fin se separaron  
  
-"Ron.....(mua)eso ha sido(mua)....ha sido(mua) ..tan increible....."-dijo Hermione mientras le daba pequeños besos de emocion, Ron estaba totalmente eclipsado, no estaba acostumbrado a tantas muestras de afecto de una vez....(imaginaros su cara después de 5 besos seguidos)  
  
-"Para hermione , dejame respirar...jeje"-dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa en sus labios (o en lo que quedaba de ellos)  
  
-"Tu..... me gustas mucho , no puedo evitarlo y sabes que me gustaria besarte hasta desgastar tus labios.....-dijo Ron con una sonrisa sincera  
  
-¿Co....como sabias que yo sentia lo mismo?-Pregunto hermione extrañada  
  
-..No se ...mmm....casualidades del destino?......-Le respondio ron con una sonrisa de diablillo(A/N:que mono ^^) mientras la cogia de la mano y bajaban juntos las escaleras  
  
Al llegar al comedor con las manos cogidas , no hicieron falta comentarios por parte de nadie para saber lo que estaba pasando (A/N:una familia de adivinos los Weasley...)  
  
Ginny y Harry se miraron con una sonrisa de " noo si yo ya sabia que esto iba a pasar" acto seguido Harry se inclino hasta llegar al oido de Ginny, esta sintio como si todo su sistema sanguíneo estuviera enviando sangre hacia su cara... - "Estoo Ginny , después de cenar quiero hablar de algo contigo en el jardín, de acuerdo?"- mirándola harry con aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes giinny sintio que no podia negarse  
  
-d...de acuerdo ....hum.... ,hasta después jeje-le respondio esta con una sonrisa nerviosa, estaba claro que no podria disfrutar de su cena aquella noche, en su estomago y en ella misma solo cabian los nervios producidos por la inminente conversación que iba a tener con harry........  
  
CONTINUARA:.................................  
  
A/N: se que soy mala pero tranquilos dentro de poco llegara el proximo capitulo Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me han escrito reviers, de verdad, significan muchísimo para mi...GRACIASSSS y un beso pa todos ,en este caso todas ^^ 


	3. ¿Por que no me dejan decirte que te quie...

A/N: aquí esta el que me temo será el ultimo capitulo (ooooohhh!) pero estoy segura de que os gustara.......  
  
La cena en casa de los Weasley pasaba mas o menos tranquila, salvo algunas risas de ultima hora por parte de los gemelos. Hacia mitad de la cena Ginny se puso a hablar en voz baja con Hermione la cual estaba sentada a su lado.  
  
-"Tal y Como han dicho los gemelos , Ron no pierde el tiempo eh?...."-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esta se sonrojo ligeramente mirando de reojo a Ron  
  
-"si jeje bueno,..ha sido increíble..no me lo esperaba, cuando le pregunte como sabia que yo le correspondía dijo que habían sido casualidades del destino..mmmm..me encantan este tipo de casualidades...."- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa muy muy grande y se volvió a observar a Ron, el cual al darse cuenta de le miraban 2 tiernos ojos marrones, deslizo su mano por debajo de la mesa, entrelazándola con la de Hermione, la cual suspiro profundamente.  
  
-"Esto es amor Ginny....cuando con una sola mirada ya sabes que necesita la otra persona.."-dicho esto Ginny miro disimuladamente a Harry preguntándose para su adentros que es lo que querría el, Hermione se dio cuenta y se acerco de nuevo a Ginny  
  
-"Tu crees que Harry creerá en las casualidades del destino ,Ginny?-viendo el doble sentido de la pregunta esta solo se puso nerviosa, aun más al darse cuenta de que Harry al parecer había oído la pregunta y la miraba con aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes que a la luz se hacían mas y más intensos.  
  
-"Tu que piensas de las casualidades del destino, harry?-pregunto hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa, este solo acertó a quedarse callado mientras su mirada iba de hermione a ginny y por ultimo hacia el jardín...-¿Te apetece ir a desgonomizar el jardín y de paso dar un paseo , ginny?-dijo este claramente avergonzado pero levantándose con decisión  
  
-"si..claro...yo ya he terminado...."-dijo mientras ambos se levantaban de la mesa.  
  
-"Mi madre esta en la cocina así que si pasamos sigilosamente por el pasillo sin hacer ruido podremos salir al jardín y escabullirnos de recoger la mesa jeje..".-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa nerviosa y cuando estaban casi al final del pasillo....  
  
-¡¡Virginia Weasley!!-solo había una persona que la llamaba así y esa era su madre!  
  
-¡Corre!-dijo ginny mientras en un impulso cogió la mano de Harry llevándolo hasta adentrado el jardín  
  
Al fin llegaron a un sitio que consideraron "fuera de peligro" riéndose ambos y con el aliento alterado de correr. Cuando al fin pararon de reírse, Ginny se dio cuenta de que todavía sostenía la mano de Harry y muy avergonzada la retiro rápidamente incapaz de mirar a Harry por que sino este se daría cuenta de lo roja que estaba.  
  
Harry al contrario de otras veces en las que se había sentido incomodo a ver a Ginny avergonzada esta vez fue como si eso le diera un soplo de aliento que le impulsaba a decir lo que estaba apunto de decirle y era que...."-  
  
-"¿¿Harry ...Ginny ...donde estáis??"- esos eran Ron y hermione  
  
-¿por qué siempre me interrumpís cuando voy a declararme!-dijo Harry enfadado y en voz alta, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho , los papeles se invirtieron y ahora era Harry el que miraba al suelo avergonzado -¿perdón? ¿que has dicho?....has dicho lo que creo que has .....¿dicho?...¿?-dijo Ginny entre confusa y emocionada -"yo..es que.....bueno os oímos a hermione y a ti hablar..en tu...cuarto ...y ...y...yo...bueno ...yo ...sentia.que.debia decírtelo"-dijo Harry , pero al segundo siguiente se arrepintió ya que la cara de Ginny había pasado de la emoción al mas puro horror y luego a la mas profunda vergüenza, cerrando los puños y sollozando ligeramente contesto-"de eso querías hablar no? ...yo....estaba tan emocionada....pensé...yo ..pensaba ..que te gustaba y .. voy y salgo aquí y luego resulta que solo querías hacerme saber que he pasado el mayor ridículo de mi vida ¡!.".-dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos mientras literalmente salía corriendo, empujando a ron y hermione que estaban cerca de ellos  
  
-"¿Qué has hecho harry? Se supone que no tenias que contárselo hasta haberte declarado como dios manda! Al menos eso es lo que he hecho yo...."- le dijo ron el cual parecía muy enfadado con Harry por haber hecho llorar a su hermanita  
  
Harry volvió a entra en la casa y subió rápidamente hasta el cuarto de ginny encontrándose en la puerta a los gemelos que tenían cara de pocas bromas -"Te dijimos que la trataras bien, o es que no lo recuerdas?-dijo George con cara seria -"Por mucho que te quiera nuestra hermana no tiene derecho a que la hagas sufrir así.."-espeto Fred con la misma cara que su hermano  
  
-"Pe..pero si fue un accidente además,llevo todo el rato intentando decir que siento algo por.."-  
  
-"Chicos dejadle, no tiene la culpa...."-dijo Ginny la cual había salido de su habitación , tenia los ojos rojos y sus rizos caían totalmente desordenados por su cara aun así harry pensó que nunca había visto a una chica tan increíble como ella  
  
-de acuerdo Ginniings...-dijo Fred sonriendo por fin (A/N: no puedo imaginarme a los gemelos serios mas de 2 minutos)"pero si necesitas ayuda , grita..."-termino George también sonriendo mientras ambos volvían a su cuarto  
  
-"Llevas todo el rato diciendo lo mismo, que es eso tan importante que no te dejan decir, vamos dilo de una vez, ahora nada te lo impide...que es ...acaso que solo me quieres como amiga? ...o que sientes haber escuchado nuestra conversación? No, quizás a lo mejor quieres decir que.....- Ginny no puedo terminar ya que Harry en un acto de valentía se había acercado y cogiendola de la cintura la había besado dulcemente  
  
-"......lo que quería decir es que te quiero, Virginia Weasley"-dijo suavemente Harry en el oído de Ginny cuando se separaron  
  
-"y creo que siempre ha sido así , desde que te salve aquella noche en la cámara de los secretos. Dumbledore me dijo una vez que cuando un mago salva a otro se produce una conexión entre ellos , es invisible a primera vista por que reside aquí..-dijo señalándose el corazón - "y a veces surge en el momento más inesperado, creo que me di cuenta cuando te vi al llegar con los Polvos flu, desde que te salve en segundo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de pasar a solas mas de 5 minutos contigo, por ello quizás me ha costado tanto tiempo darme cuenta de lo que sen..".-Harry tampoco pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que Ginny se había lanzado hacia el en un increíble beso disfrutado a distancia por 2 pares de ojos idénticos  
  
-"Me debes 5 galeones....."-dijo una voz -"Eh! no es justo, solo apostaste por que se juntaría Ronnie, no dijiste nada de Ginny!"-le respondió otra -"Esta bien entonces solo me debes 3 jeje"- -FRED!!  
  
FIN.....  
  
A/N: que les ha parecido?? Jeje me encantan los gemelos, a lo mejor escribo algo con ellos no se...se admiten sugerencias para próximos fic..........espero que os haya gustado! 


End file.
